if you can remember me, I will be with you forever
by Wakahisa D. Manami
Summary: "How old were you?" "Eleven." Eleven. Law had been fourteen then. He remembered quite clearly; he'd been a child. An angry, hateful child wallowing in self-pity while Kid was an adult making life-changing adult decisions. Decisions that changed him forever. Decisions that led to their meeting nine years later; to their eventual mating; to their children; to everything they had...
Title comes from Isabel Allende's Eva Luna.

Alpha/Beta/Omega 'verse; Alpha!Law, Omega!Kid; mild language; established relationship; hurt/comfort; angst.  
 **Special trigger warnings:** mention of childhood sexual abuse and PTSD-related flashbacks, night terrors, and panic attacks. More trigger warning details on AO3

Sequel to _innocence, once lost, can never be regained,_ _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_ , _Spontaneous Knotting_ , _Sincerely with Love_ , _I'll Always Be Yours,_ and _never a dull moment_.

* * *

Law wasn't quite sure what had woken him. He blinked blearily, trying to focus, until he realised Kid was crying. He could barely hear it, muffled by the pillow as it was, but he'd heard it often enough to recognise it anywhere.

"Kid?" he asked, shifting over to his Omega and wrapping an arm around him. "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I-I'm all righ'. Di'n't mean t' w-wake you. Y-you can go back to sleep."

"I'm not going back to sleep while you're crying. What happened?"

"I' was jus' a dream, 's all right."

"It's not all right if it upsets you."

"I-I dream 'bout her sometimes. Antoine. Sometimes she's little, sometimes she's older. Always looks like Di. Red 'air and big green eyes- so pretty." He can hear Kid smiling through the tears. "Ne'er full grown, though. 'cept now. She-she looked like you. Like us. Black hair and green eyes, pale, pale skin- jus' like Caterina. She's gonna be gorgeous, Law- gonna 'ave to pry 'em away wherever she goes-" Kid chuckled. "She talked to me. Ne'er talked to me before. Called me papa. Said I wouldn' see 'er no more, she was goin', movin' on- my little girl, all grown-up-" He was sobbing again, rolling over to bury his face in his shoulder.

Law stroked his hair, baffled. He had no idea what Kid was talking about.

"You have another child? A daughter?"

"Couldn' keep 'er. Was so sick- I-I went to the 'ealer. Begged 'er not t' tell. Gave me tea. Was sicker fo' a bit, then got better. It-it was the right thin' to do, but- wasn't the same. I changed. Everyone noticed. Didn' wanna sleep, got nightmares- panic attacks … Kim kept an eye on me; got me somewhere safe when the attacks happened- I always told 'er everythin', but- I couldn't. Not Antoine. She doesn' know. Just you."

"How old were you?" Law's voice shook.

"Eleven." The year his mother's mate starting forcing him to have sexual intercourse. Hadn't had his first heat yet, and wouldn't for two more years. Barely pubescent, going to see the healer alone- begging her not to tell anyone-! Law wanted to throw up. No wonder he'd been so sick. No wonder he'd changed.

 _Eleven_. Law had been fourteen then. He remembered quite clearly. He'd been angry and bitter, and so, so naïve. Hadn't been aware of much, though he'd believed he knew it all. Thought his encyclopaedic medical knowledge made him better, different from other people. Superior somehow. Just had his first rut and was struggling to be Alpha- giving his instincts way too much or not nearly enough sway. He'd been a child. An angry, hateful child much too clever for his own good, eager to prove himself and inflict the pain he'd suffered on others.

While he was wallowing in anger and self-pity Kid had been an adult making life-changing adult decisions. Decisions that changed him forever. Decisions that led to him killing his mother's mate when he tried to bite him and eventually set out to sea. Decisions that led to their meeting nine years later; to their eventual mating; to their children.

If Kid hadn't made the decision to terminate his unborn child when he was eleven years old they would never have met. They would never have had a chance to fall in love, mate, and have their children.

It had changed him forever – of course it had – but it had led to what they had today. And Law was grateful. He really was. He gently pushed Kid over onto his back and sat up to bury his face in his bump. Their children were growing there. They would be strong and healthy and beautiful. He was sure of it. But they would never have happened if Kid hadn't sacrificed his first.

"She isn't going," he said, propping his chin on the swell so he could look Kid in the eyes. His mate was looking down at him, tears still streaming from his eyes, tear tracks on his face. He was so beautiful. So beautiful and clever and incredible. The most amazing person he'd ever met. He couldn't believe this wonderful man was his. "She'll always be part of you. Part of our family. She made you who you are today, and allowed all this to happen." He swallowed. "What do you say about our next daughter being named after her? After her and your mother?"

Kid's face lit up with a smile.


End file.
